La travesura más grande
by Alfilblanco
Summary: Esta era la travesura más grande en la que podían haberse metido; y no iba a haber carta vociferadora o amenaza que pudiera cambiar los hechos. Porque, como le había dicho su mamá una vez, había que hacerse cargo de lo que uno hacía. Y eso, era lo que James estaba haciendo... El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


Holaaaaaa! Bueno, primero que nada: El siguiente fic participa en el **Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

Particularmente, me gustó el resultado de éste fic. Acepto críticas y voy a estar esperando sus opiniones ;)

Besitos: MUA.

* * *

Desde su nacimiento habían sido James y Dominique. Dominique y James. La dupla explosiva, los fieles herederos de James Potter y Sirius Black, los sucesores de Fred y George Weasley. Simple, sencillo. Y las cosas no cambiaron cuando ingresaron a Hogwarts. "_No causen alboroto. Pórtense bien_" había sido la advertencia pero ellos no pensaban cumplirla. Desde el momento en el que se subieron al expreso de Hogwarts empezaron a maquinar burlas para todos. Nadie iba a salvarse. Empezaron con la decisión importante y que pondría a su familia de cabeza: ¿A qué casa ir? Era obvio, Slytherin. Porque, ¿qué otra cosa alteraría más a los Weasley, eternos gryffindors? Pues nada. ¿Cómo iban a lograrlo? No tenían idea, pero que lo harían, ya estaba decidido; y así lo hicieron.

Igualmente, las cosas no terminaron ahí. Primer año fue bastante "pasivo" en comparación con el resto. En segundo, recibían, cada uno, casi 4 cartas vociferadoras por semana; y eso que no fue de las peores épocas. En tercero, se metieron en el equipo de Quidditch como golpeadores. En el primer partido, le rompieron dos costillas al pobre Scorpius Malfoy, de Gryffindor, y lo mandaron a la enfermería por cuatro semanas. Obviamente, no se salvaron de que Rose, su prima, que estaba en su primer año, le enviara una carta a su madre, contándole; y a su vez, ésta le contó a Ginny; y Ginny a Fleur. "Y ardió Troya" hubiera dicho James, de haber sabido qué era Troya. Ese mismo día cayeron las dos madre cual _banshees_ furiosas en Hogwarts, y además de las reprimendas, los amenazaron con sacarlos del colegio si se enteraban de alguna otra _travesura_. Eso les puso un límite inmediato, porque si había algo con lo que no se jugaba, y James Sirius Potter lo sabía muy bien, era con la cara que le puso su madre. Esa cara que haría que el mismísimo Voldemort se hiciera pipí encima; esa cara, en definitiva, era peor que un _Avada Kedabra_. Y, bueno, "un límite" no era un límite en todos los aspectos. Eran límites, sí, pero con algunos baches. Por supuesto, ya no hubo más gente en la enfermería por su culpa, ni cartas vociferadoras. Bueno, no tan frecuentes; "_para no perder la costumbre_" se excusaba Dominique ante su madre, en las reuniones familiares en la Madriguera, y todos se reían, aunque a Fleur no le causara ninguna gracia. Igualmente, la señora Norris siguió apareciendo víctima de algún hechizo en los pasillos a media noche y Filch tuvo que seguir limpiando las bombas fétidas que aparecían "misteriosamente" por todas partes. Pero ahora, todo era un trabajo más limpio, dónde no se podía dejar evidencia que los incriminara.

El problema -_y Merlín sabrá decir de qué magnitud_- apareció una tarde de verano. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba en las afueras del castillo para disfrutar del sol. Era justamente uno de esos días calurosos en los que las hormonas deciden hacer una fiesta y el cerebro prefiere irse de vacaciones a hacerse cargo de tamaño conflicto. Justo al lado del Lago Negro, estaba un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin de quinto año. Hacia ellos iba caminando un muchacho de cabello color azabache y ojos color miel. Usaba unos anteojos de marco cuadrado y llevaba el uniforme desarreglado: la corbata esmeralda floja, los bordes de la camisa fuera del pantalón y la manchada túnica negra abierta y arremangada hasta los codos. Se detuvo justo al lado de un árbol de copa grande y frondosa; frente a él, estaba una muchacha de cabello castaño claro en una trenza muy deshecha y ojos celestes. Ella tenía el uniforme, también, bastante desarreglado y la pollera un tanto corrida, las medias caídas y los zapatillas con los cordones desatados.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-preguntó el muchacho, un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-contestó la jovencita de mal talante, tratando de imitar el mismo tono de la pregunta, mientras miraba al lago con el ceño fruncido.

James hizo caso omiso a la respuesta y se sentó junto a ella. Se quedó callado un rato. Si era importante, ya hablaría Dominique sola. Podía apostar 5 galeons a que así lo haría.

No pasaron ni dos minutos.

-Al diablo con Adela Zabini y Maribella Goyle. Ellas pueden meterse sus preguntas por dónde les quepan.-despotricó Dominique.- Son todas unas zorras.-puntualizó.

James suspiró, cansado. Quería a Dominique, porque no sólo era familia, y a la familia se la quiere, guste o no; sino también, porque era su compañera. Pero, la adolescencia era complicada. Dominique no era precisamente, lo que se puede decir: femenina. Dominique era Dominique. Y si James sabía algo, era que su prima era sagrada. Ella no era como Lily que aprovechaba para tirársele a cualquiera en la más mínima oportunidad, no, señor; ni siquiera como Rose, que andaba muerta por el menor de los Malfoy. No y no. Dominique era sagrada porque sí y punto. En ese sentido, no había derecho a réplica; ni siquiera cuando en cuarto año, Frank Longbotton, mejor amigo del mayor de los Potter, se había permitido mirarle el culo a Dominique, y James se vio obligado a romperle la nariz en un partido de Quidditch. Porque un primo tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. En cuestión y retomando, Dominique no era femenina. Aunque tenía gran fama entre los muchachos; todos decían que estaba buena, James lo hubiera pensado, pero no, porque era su prima. En fin, el problema: eran las chicas. Al parecer de nuestro protagonista, ellas estaban celosas y por eso molestaban a Dominique. No es que ella estuviera pendiente de eso, pero, cada tanto, le molestaba.

-¿Y ésta vez qué hicieron?-preguntó resignado.

-Estaban jugando a ese estúpido juego muggle, "verdad o consecuencia"-soltó ella, impaciente por hablar-. Y me invitaron, y yo jugué, y me preguntaron si ya había besado a alguien...

Una estrepitosa carcajada la interrumpió. Dominique giró la cabeza lentamente y miró a James con el ceño fruncido y medio colorada.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?-gruñó la Slytherin. Estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Por favor, Dom. No me digas que nunca has besado a nadie.

Dominique no cabía en sí del enojo. Ella le contaba algo y el muy estúpido se reía. Sin embargo, pudo disimular sus emociones muy bien bajo una máscara de frivolidad absoluta. Por supuesto, no le contestó.

-Vamos, ¿ni un besito, de esos, inocentes?-inquirió James, más serio, pero todavía con la sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

-No. Pero, de todos modos, no importa. Ni que me importara. Si ellas andan regalando besos por todas partes, ¡allá ellas y sus besos! Yo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, ahora mismo me iba a poner una bomba fétida en la oficina de Filch. ¡Y allá tú también, James!-agregó al ver que James se doblaba en dos de la risa.

Dominique se escabulló rápidamente y en un pestañear de ojos, había desaparecido. Cuando James se recompuso, salió disparado a buscarla.

La encontró echándole una maldición a la Señora Norris. Para suerte de la gata, Dominique sólo logró hacer que la varita despidiera algunas chispas rojizas, quemándole algunos pelos de la cola. Tan concentrada se encontraba la castaña, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su primo. James, aprovechando la oportunidad, le saltó por la espalda y le clavó los dedos bien fuerte en las costillas. Ella dio un respingo asustada y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un "¡Por los calzones de Merlín y todo la mesa redonda!". James sólo se desternilló de risa y anotó, mentalmente, cuidarse de la venganza, porque la habría y de eso estaba seguro.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo.-dijo el moreno, un tanto para sí, otro tanto para ella. Aunque, en cierto punto, le gustaba que fuera así y no de otra manera.

-Ni que fuera tan importante. Es sólo un beso.-apuntó, como excusándose.

James, que por tener de hermana a Lily Potter, sabía bastante de esos temas de chicas; que el primer beso era algo especial y todo ese cuento que se metían en la cabeza. Sí, sabía. Pero, eso no quiere decir que no le incomodara el tema, como a cualquier hombre. Por suerte, Dominique no era ese tipo de chicas, era más bien un chico. Bueno, no un chico. Sino que... Ustedes entienden. En fin, como sabía que a Dominique el tema la incomodaba tanto o más que a él, siguió molestando.

-Vamos, Dom. ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Tu madre lo sabe? Estoy seguro de que no, porque si lo supiera...-tuvo que detenerse para poder aguantar la risa, pero ni bien hizo una pausa, Dominique aprovechó.

Sin previo aviso, ella lo tomó por la corbata esmeralda y lo tiró para adelante con una fuerza que rayaba en lo sobre natural. Colisionaron y Dominique estampó sus labios con los de él, con una brutalidad implacable. Con más ferocidad aún, hizo entrar su lengua en la boca del muchacho; y le dio el mejor beso que James tuvo la oportunidad de probar alguna vez. Feroz, brutal y determinado. No como esos, más habituales, que desprenden dulzura y empalagan. No, señores. Un beso con todas las letras. De esos que a James le gustaban.

La rapidez con la que el beso había sido ejecutado y el hecho de que fuera su prima y su mejor amiga quién se lo había dado, lo dejó completamente aturdido. No obstante, con la velocidad que empezó, terminó.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y un poco sonrojados, y antes de que pudieran recomponerse, Dominique habló:

-Querías un beso. Ahí tienes tu estúpido beso.

Y sin decir palabra se retiró, dejando a su espalda a un James demasiado aturdido para decir nada.

.

Ese beso no pasó desapercibido. A los dos les quedó, el asunto, picando en la cabeza. Por eso, durante un par de días, los dos se dedicaron a evadirse.

Pero, ¿qué diablos...? ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? ¿Les había gustado? ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora? ¿Cómo lo había tomado el otro? Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas les rondaban las cabezas. Durante el día, la escena se repetía varias veces; y en sueños, otras tantas. Eso los extasiaba y, a la vez, los atormentaba. En pocos días se les hicieron unas ojeras estables en la cara.

Pasado el cuarto día, Dominique tomó la iniciativa: La cosa se acababa o se acababa. No podía ser que no pudiera dormir: ¡Era el colmo! Con un suspiró, se armó de toda la dignidad que le fue posible, agarró a su orgullo de la mano y lo arrastró al cuarto de los chicos de quinto año. No tocó la puerta y pasó directamente.

Adentro, sólo estaban James y Davis Fletcher. A éste segundo, Dominique lo miró con una de esas caras de "_te vas o en el próximo partido te arrojo la _bludger_ a no te gustaría saber dónde_" y el muchacho obedeció rápidamente. Una vez, Fletcher hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Dominique miró a James, severa, en silencio, esperando. Después de unos cuatro o cinco minutos de silencio absoluto, James se dignó a mirarla y decidió que era hora de hablar; aunque no supiera qué decir.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó.

-Dímelo tú- contestó ella.

James sabía a qué se refería ella y a qué se había referido él. ¿En qué quedaban las cosas? De haber sido otra chica, James le hubiera dicho que sí. Pero, Dominique era su prima y no está bien eso de andar dándose besos entre primos. No estaba socialmente permitido... pero Dominique le gustaba. Le había gustado el beso y le gustaba su prima. Y punto final.

-A mí también me gustas.-le dijo Dominique, adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¡Y ahí había otra cosa que le gustaba de ella! Le gustaba que fuera impulsiva y decidida, que fuera terca. Le gustaba todo. Todo. Todo. Y ya era demasiado tarde para andarse con excusas. Sin duda, esta era la travesura más grande en la que podían haberse metido; y no iba a haber carta vociferadora o amenaza que pudiera cambiar los hechos. Porque, como le había dicho su mamá una vez, había que hacerse cargo de lo que uno hacía. Y eso, era lo que James estaba haciendo... o tratando de hacer.-¿Y ahora?

-Y ahora nada. Pues nos hacemos cargo.-dijo James, como si de lo más obvio se tratara, con ese tinte pícaro en la voz.

Y así lo hicieron. Y, sí. Las cosas no fueron fáciles. Al principio, se tuvieron que conformar con encontrarse en algún armario de escobas perdido en el castillo y amarse, como Rose a Malfoy, como Fleur a Bill,pero a escondidas. Siempre a escondidas. Porque así eran las cosas para ellos dos. Después, se dieron cuenta de que la cosa se había puesto grave, que se habían enamorado, y otra vez, hubo que hacerse cargo, porque así se lo había dicho a James, su madre. Ahí las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Y, bueno: había que hacerse cargo. Primero, la familia se opuso. Pero, en cuanto la abuela Molly se enteró, puso el grito en el cielo, "_Dejar de hablarle a sus hijos, ¡¿les parece!?_" había sermoneado a Ginny y a Fleur. Y, de la noche a la mañana, Dominique y James volvieron a ser parte de la familia.

Y así están las cosas. A veces, cuesta. Pero, ellos son felices y se quieren que, a final de cuantas, es lo que importa. Y, aunque ésta historia aún no termina, podemos decir como en aquellos relatos muggles: Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado.


End file.
